Not So Alone
by Shaz1
Summary: Chapter fifteen now reposted due to formatting issues. Roger is getting increasingly concerned for his partner's welfare- if only Riggs would be too!
1. Chapter One

Not so Alone

Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: These lovely boys sadly do not belong to me!! Please R+R!!!

Not So Alone.

Martin Riggs whistled to himself as he walked down the parking lot to his car. Today had been a pretty good day; he and his partner had managed to get a couple more scumbags off the streets of LA, it had been an extremely long and tiring case and he felt exhausted. He was going home alone to face another evening with only his own company. He had been feeling pretty lonely lately sure he had the Murtaghs, but it just wasn't the same as having a family of your own. To fill some of the void he had worked a number of double shifts of late, he hadn't told Roger because he knew all too well what the older man's reaction would be. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but found them drifting back to his late wife, he had only ever seen himself having a family with one person and that was Victoria Lynn, he had loved her more than life itself, he still did. He knew that he could never completely give his heart to anybody else, because part of him would always belong to Vicky. 

"Yo Riggs wait up?" a voice yelled at him from behind, pulling him violently out of his melancholy thoughts. 

"Hey Rog? What's up?" he greeted his partner, plastering a smile on his face. 

"Just wondering what you're doing tonight is all" Roger replied, not fooled for a second by his partner's bright exterior, he knew his partner well enough to notice that the smile didn't reach those all too expressive blue eyes

"I dunno Rog, I'm probably going to just chill at home with Sam, have a few beers and maybe watch a movie" Riggs replied, not making eye contact. 

"Well Trish is visiting her sister with the kids for the night, so you want to come over to mine and make it a bit of a boy's night?" Roger propositioned, keen to discover what was wrong with his partner. Riggs hesitated for a second before replying. 

"Actually Rog I'm kinda tired I might just have an early night" he replied, Roger frowned that in itself was most unlike his partner, he normally jumped at any invites, even if it usually involved suffering Trisha's cooking.

""Oh okay if you're sure, just don't forget that Trish is expecting you round for dinner tomorrow night" Roger responded, his concern growing as the look on his partner's face clearly showed that he had forgotten. 

"Na don't worry I'll be there" Martin replied, then turned around and headed towards his pickup. 

"Hey Riggs?" Roger called after his partner, and continued when the younger man turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just tired Roger, just very tired" Martin replied, and Roger was just as concerned by his partner's words, but had no choice other than to head home to an empty house, a microwave meal and an evening of worrying about his partner. 

Riggs sighed to himself as he walked through his door, absentmindedly tickled Sam's ears threw some food in his bowl and then headed straight to bed, not even pausing long enough to remove more than his boots. He was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, his plans for a few beers and a movie long forgotten. 

Roger paced up and down for about the millionth time that night. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, he just didn't know what to do. He was really worried about his partner, but knew that Riggs liked his privacy and might overreact to Roger's concern. He sighed to himself; he knew he would never settle until he knew his partner was okay, so he hesitated only a second before picking up his phone and dialling the familiar number. His concern as not lessened when the phone continually rang with no response he tutted to himself and quickly grabbed his gun, keys and jacket and headed out of the door. 

He arrived at the beach in record time and sprinted straight across to the door, knocking loudly and calling out his partner's name. He was appalled when his partner answered the door slowly. He looked paler than any human being Roger had ever seen and his eyes were glazed with a sunken look to them. 

"Riggs are you okay man?" Roger asked, already knowing the answer, but asking anyway, Riggs seemed to stare through him, not hearing what was being said to him. Roger stepped forward just in time to catch his partner as he crumpled to the floor. Roger gently lowered the younger man down so that his head was resting on his lap, he gently shook the other man

"Riggs! Riggs wake up man?" he urged his fallen partner desperately searching for a pulse and relieved when he found one, even though it was erratic it was there. Roger pulled out his cell phone and frantically dialled 911, as soon as he had done so he went back to trying to rouse his partner with no success. 

Roger paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room, he had already contacted Trish to let her know what was going on, and she was on her way, as worried about heir surrogate son as he was himself. Roger nearly leapt onto the doctor when he saw him approach.

"Well what's going on?"  Roger asked desperate for news.

"After running a number of tests, we have diagnosed your partner as suffering from chronic exhaustion and dehydration" the doctor told him.

"What? But how is that possible?" Roger asked, confused.

"Generally to lack of sleep and food over a period of time cause it to come to ahead. Given the severity of your partner's collapse I'd say that this has brewing for some time" the doctor told the concerned man gently.

"How could this happen?" Surely I would have noticed" Roger mused out loud. 

"It's no use thinking like that, it may be that your partner himself didn't even notice what he was doing himself. Look he is going to be just fine" the doctor reassured the man before him. 

"So what do we do to get him well again?" Roger asked.

"He needs complete rest and good meals with plenty of fluids for at least a week. Then I'd recommend that he goes for a vacation for a week or two, away from distraction." The doctor told the man, and before Roger could respond a female voice cut in. 

"Well that's no problem he can come and stay with us can't he Roger?" Trisha Murtagh told her husband, and Roger grinned.

"It goes without saying sweetheart" Roger replied, then turned back to the doctor. "So when can he come home?" he asked.

"Straight away. He is awake and fairly lucid, as long as he has someone to keep an eye on him there is no reason why he can't go now" the doctor replied, and Roger nodded please. 

"Okay then take us to our boy" he responded and the doctor grinned, before leading eth couple to the room that housed his patient. 

"Hey there?" Roger greeted his partner. Martin laid stretched out on the bed, with his forearm shielding his eyes as if he had a killer headache, which Roger supposed he probably did. 

"Hi Rog" Riggs replied quietly.

"You ready to blow this joint?" Roger asked with a grin that was returned by his partner.

"Thought you'd never ask" Riggs joked weakly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and getting unsteadily to his feet. Roger firmly placed his hand on his shoulder to steady his now swaying partner.

"Easy there take it steady" he told the younger man, and as soon as they had the young man signed out they all settled into Trisha's car and headed off home. The journey passed in silence as Martin slept most of the way. When they pulled up outside of the house, Riggs jolted awake with a start, confused as to where he was, Roger jumped out first and helped his exhausted partner out of the car. 

"Hey I thought you were taking me home?" Riggs protested speaking the most words he had uttered all night.

"We have Martin, this is your home, and don't you ever forget that" Trisha told the younger man, and he was embarrassed to feel his eyes fill with moisture. 

"Thank you" he replied softly, not trusting himself to say more. She squeezed his arm gently, and then the two older people lead the swaying Riggs into the house.

"Come on Riggs let's get you settled" roger told his partner, as he practically carried him up the stairs to the spare room, concerned by the lack of energy his usually vibrant hyperactive partner possessed. Roger gently lowered his partner down on the bed whilst Trisha carefully pulled the covers over their ill guest. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Get some sleep Martin, I'll bring you some breakfast up in the morning" she told him and then she and Roger crept out of the room flicking the light switch as they went. 

"Mom, Dad, what's going on"? Their oldest daughter asked them as she caught them creeping out onto the landing.

"Rhianne go to bed sweetheart and we'll explain in the morning" Roger whispered to his daughter, she nodded, not really understanding but her father's tone told her to do as she was told.


	2. Chapter Two

Not So Alone

Chapter Two

Please R+R if anybody actually reads this it would be great to know!  ;-)

Chapter two

Martin slept fitfully that night, as exhausted as his body was his mind just would not shut down. He sighed to himself, and laid back to stare up at the ceiling, he felt such a fool. It was funny to think that he survived how many number of gun fights and bomb blasts and yet not getting enough sleep knocked him down for the count, and to make it even worse now he was imposing on his partner and his family.

"Oh God!" he groaned to himself. Then rolled over determined to at least get a little sleep that night.

The following morning Trish woke early, feeling just as tired as she had when she had gone to bed the night before. She yawned and stretched and went to check on their house guest. She was concerned when she found that Martin wasn't in the guestroom, she shook her head to herself and headed down to the kitchen, where she found her young friend nursing a cup of coffee.

"Martin? What are you doing up?" she asked worried by his appearance, he still looked so pale and his eyes had deep bags under them. 

"Oh hi, sorry Trish, I couldn't sleep so I thought I may as well get up to face another day" Riggs told her with a grin that did not reach his true blue eyes. 

"You are supposed to be resting, laid up in bed for at east the next week" Trisha reprimanded him seriously. 

"You can't be serious? What the hell am I supposed to do in bed for a week? I'll go crazy!" he protested. 

"Wouldn't have very far to go would ya?" a masculine voice spoke up from behind him, and Riggs whirled round to find his partner stood watching him.

"Thanks for the backup partner" Riggs commented sarcastically. 

"I am backing you up man, trying to make sure that you live another couple of years" Roger replied, his concern for his best friend evident in his voice.

"Rog I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me" Riggs told his partner, but Roger was not convinced.

"Humour me huh? Make an old man feel better by being a good boy" Roger responded with a grin.

"Rog there is no way I am laying around in bed for  a week imposing on you guys, you already do too much for me" Riggs argued straight back. 

"Firstly you are not imposing, you are always welcome here and secondly I'm sure we can come up with a compromise that means you rest but without lying in bed all day. Come on Martin look at yourself, you have to admit you're not exactly looking your best. You have lost weight in the last couple of weeks, weight that you didn't have going spare, and you look like you haven't slept for a month. Please just stay with us, just to rest and get some energy back huh?" Roger asked almost hating the begging tone in his voice. Martin sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his tired stubbled face, and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Okay okay, but I really don't think its necessary" he finally conceded.

"Right now that that's agreed how about some breakfast?" Trish asked keen to diffuse what could have been a nasty situation.

"Actually I'm not all that hungry I think I'll just head up and have a shower" Riggs replied, and turned on his heel before either Murtagh could argue. 

"Man this is gonna be harder than I thought!" Roger exclaimed to his wife, and she nodded in agreement.

"That boy needs some looking after" she replied. "You have got to remember that he has probably never really had this whole family thing, he's not used to people being concerned about him"

"Trish its more than that, what if he's having those thoughts again?" Roger asked clearly worried and choosing to voice his deepest fear.

"Hun, Martin won't do anything stupid, he's got us now" Trisha replied although she herself had doubts about their friend's mental health. 

Martin stood under the hot spray letting the water ease his aching muscle. He pressed his hands against the wall and leant against the tiles. He was truly exhausted, but yet he knew that once more sleep would evade him. He knew that he was worrying his partner, but didn't know how to voice what was troubling him, hell he didn't even understand it himself, so how was he supposed to explain to his partner?

"He's been in there for ages, do you think that I should go and check on him?" Roger asked his wife, as he paced in the kitchen.

"Why? Do you think he is going to try and drown himself in the shower?" Trisha parried sarcastically. "Look Roger, I know you're worried, and I am too, but he needs space otherwise you're going to push him away and blow any chance of his opening up to you." Trish reasoned, and Roger sighed.

"I know that you're right, but I am worried. I don't know why, but I love the crazy son of a bitch" Roger replied honestly, and Trisha pulled him into a hug.

"Sweetie I know, we all love him to, and that's why we are all going to help him with whatever is bothering him" she assured him, and he grinned weakly before retuning the embrace and plating a soft kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Thank you for your reviews! It really means a lot, I was a bit concerned that this fandom didn't seem to be very active, so obviously I was worried that no one would actually be reading my work! I really appreciate you taking the time to review, and hope that you will continue to do so as my tale progresses. Just to let you know I tend to update very day or every other day, and my stories tend to be quite a bit longer than the others in this category, I have also got another two Lethal stories in the works, so I would love to hear your thoughts on those too!!

Katrina4- Thank you for taking the time to review- please continue to do so and let me know what you think of the progression!

Otherhawk- Thank you, and you're right it is disheartening when no one seems to be reading, but I am very relieved that I have got readers and that this story seems to be going down well! It does help that I am on your fave list, thank you! Please continue to review as I post new chapters???

Thanks Again!

Okay enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Chapter Three 

Martin stood in the shower even once the water had turned cool as it touched his pale skin; he just stood under the flow of water deep in thought, until he was violently dragged out of his reverie by an insistent knock on the door. 

"Hello? You think you could hurry it up in there?" a woman's voice called through the door, and Martin sighed deeply to himself, shut off the faucet and quickly dried himself off, before pulling on the clean clothes that Trisha had laundered for him. He took a deep breath, and then pulled the door open.

"Sorry Rhianne, I didn't realise how long I'd been in there for" he apologised to the youngster before him.

"Oh I'm sorry Martin I didn't know it was you, if I had I wouldn't have yelled" the young woman told the man that she had fallen in lust with. She had found her father's partner attractive from the moment she had set eyes on him, then he had rescued her when she had been snatched, and displayed fighting skills and prowess like she had only previously seen in movies, yep Martin Riggs was a handsome man, and one you certainly wanted on your side. Yet now as she looked at him she saw something else, he looked tired and sad, and something that she had never seen in him before, he looked vulnerable. "Martin are you okay?" she asked him after a moment, and he laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah Rhianne I'm just peachy" he replied, then slipped past her and headed back down to the kitchen. She shook her head to herself, she was going to have to have a chat with her parents later and find out why they had brought Martin home quiet so late, and just what was happening, but before that she really needed a shower, and to get ready to go out.

"Hey Riggs, you took your time. You want to come to the station with me to explain to the captain why you need some time off, or do you want to phone?" Roger asked, sure of which option his partner would take.

"I'll go in, face to face and all that" Riggs replied, and Roger grinned to himself pleased at how well he knew his partner. 

"Sure, are you ready to split then?" Roger asked, knowing the sooner he could get Riggs to the station the sooner he could get him back home and resting.

"Yeah I'm ready" Riggs replied, tucking his Baretta into his belt, and pulling his jacket on, Roger nodded and headed to tell Trisha where they were going. 

  
"Okay, be careful and keep an eye on that boy" Trisha told her husband, and Roger winked in response.

"Always" he replied, and she knew that he meant it. 

The two partners arrived at the station in good time, yet the conversation in the car had been limited to pleasantries, which made the journey uncomfortable.

"So do you want me to tell him?" Roger asked his partner, knowing full well Riggs usually avoided discussing his problems.

"Na its okay I can manage" Martin replied, and Roger looked doubtfully at him. 

"You will tell him the truth won't ya?" Roger asked.

"Of course, trust me" Martin replied, to which Roger avoided comment. The two progressed across the squad room, and into the Captain's office, Roger knocked and pushed Riggs through the door, then followed closely behind.

"Riggs, Murtagh what can I do for you guys? I thought you had the day off?" he asked the two partners, concerned and confused by their unexpected appearance. 

"Just need a quick word capt" Riggs replied.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" Murphy responded his attention piqued by the tone of the younger man's voice. 

"Er, I need some time off sir?" he half asked and half told hesitantly. 

"Why's that? Is something wrong?" Murphy asked, it was very unusual for Riggs to ask for any time off, let alone at short notice and without a very good reason.

"I just feel that I need a break" Riggs replied, and with those words the captain was very worried.

"How long do you need?" 

"A couple of weeks at most" Martin replied, not looking his superior officer in the eye.  

"Okay, no problem, consider it done. In the meantime Murtagh I could do with a word with you?" the captain asked, and Riggs took the hint by leaving the two older men to it. As soon as he had left Murphy turned to Roger and voiced his burning question.

"Okay Roger, what's going on?" 

"Riggs needs a break; this has probably been coming on for some time"

"What's happened?" Murphy asked gently; keen to establish what was going on with his best team.

"Riggs collapsed last night sir. I went round to his trailer, and he collapsed, when we got to the hospital they said it was dehydration and exhaustion. He ain't sleeping and he sure as hell ain't eating. He's staying with me for a while, so that we can keep an eye on him"

"Jesus! I didn't see that coming! So what did the doc say?" the captain asked concerned for the younger man.

"He just said that he needs to eat right and have rest for a week or so and then maybe a vacation" Murtagh replied honestly.

"Okay, well keep an eye on him, keep him out of trouble. Keep in touch sergeant" Murphy responded, effectively dismissing his subordinate. 

"So what did you say to the Captain?" Riggs asked his partner as soon as they were seated back in the car.

"The truth, I told him what happened last night" Murtagh replied not willing to lie to his partner.

"Great! You told him that?" Riggs retorted angrily. "He's gonna think I'm a nutcase!" 

"Martin most people think you're a nutcase" Roger replied, hoping to diffuse his partner's temper by making a joke. 

"Great! Insult me as well, thanks a lot partner" Martin responded, clearly hurt by Roger's actions. Roger kept silent, unfamiliar with being on the receiving end of his partner's anger, and not wanting to further inflame the situation, he held his tongue. The entirety of the journey passed in silence. 

Trish picked up on the tension as soon as the two police officers made it home. Martin acknowledged her, but didn't give her the usual kiss of the cheek that he presented her with.

"What's happened?" she asked her husband when Riggs had left the room.

"I've no idea, but that boy needs to let rip at something, and I've got a feeling that if he doesn't get out soon it's gonna be me" Roger responded, no fear in his voice, just concern for his hurting partner. 

That's it for chapter Three! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Thank you for the review, please continue to let me know what you think, it makes it much more worthwhile. Given the nature of the story, I have upped the rating slightly!

Chapter Four

Murtagh allowed his partner to cool down before he approached him, he had decided to follow Trisha's advice and give Martin some room to come to terms with whatever was bothering him. He found him sat out on the boat that was in the back yard, just sitting and staring at nothing.

"Hey Riggs? You okay man?" he called out from below, and eventually Martin turned his gaze to the direction of the older man.

"Hey Rog. Yeah I'm good" he responded, and gracefully jumped down from his perch on the boat, so that he stood besides his partner.  "Listen Roger, I'm sorry for that shit I said earlier, I know you're just looking out for me, I shouldn't have yelled at ya" Riggs apologised, surprising his partner for the second time in as many hours. 

"Its okay man, really it's cool. Listen do you fancy grabbing a couple of beers and watching the game?" roger asked, keen to keep his eye on his partner without making it too obvious. Riggs hesitated, before agreeing. 

"Sure man, but I could do with going back to my place for a bit, I need to grab some stuff and check on Sam" he responded, and Murtagh nodded, cursing himself for forgetting about his partner's dog. 

"Okay, well I can take you now if you want?" roger asked, and Martin nodded, finished his cigarette and followed his partner to the car.

"Hello boy, miss me?" Riggs asked his dog, as he scratched behind his ears, displaying his first genuine smile for days. Roger grinned to himself; Riggs sure did love his dog. After his affectionate exchange of greetings with his dog Martin got to his feet, and made his way to his bedroom, where he threw a couple of shirts in his bag, grabbed some spare clips for his Beretta from his safe, and headed back to his partner.

"I just need to let Sam out for a quick run, then I'm ready" he told him.

"Hey Riggs, why not bring him back with us? He's already met Burbank there's no [point leaving him here alone is there?" roger reasoned, and Riggs grinned, then nodded in agreement.

"Come on Sam, you're coming with me for a short holiday" he told his dog, and Sam barked in response.

Roger handed a bottle of beer to his partner, as the two sat in silence in the front room, just two men bonding over a game on the TV. If not for the events of the last few days it could of just been a normal day in the Riggs-Murtagh partnership, yet Roger could still feel the tension nagging at him, and no help was coming from his partner. Six beers each and a whole game later the two had loosened up some what. Roger cursed to himself noting that he was feeling a little light headed, damn his partner and his hollow legs. No matter how worn out his partner was he could still drink him under the table. 

"Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night, before Trish comes and drags me up" Roger joked with his partner, and was relieved when Riggs chuckled lightly in response.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch TV for a bit?" he asked quietly.

"Sure man, knock yourself out" Roger replied, before heading up to join his wife in bed. As soon as his partner had left, Riggs stretched out on the sofa, lately the only way he had been able to sleep was if he managed to convince himself it was by accident, sort of just dropping off. He made himself comfortable, and put a movie on, and prayed that his eye lids would lose the battle, less than an hour later his prayers were answered. 

_"Riggs damn you, get the hell down!" the older man yelled, yet Martin didn't listen, he launched himself over the hedgerow and landed into a perfect roll, aiming two rounds that hit true to their target ripping through the man's chest. Riggs then moved to his left, changing his clip as he moved stealthily through the dark, looking for the leader of the gang, luckily he knew the terrain well, far better than his opponent. He came up behind the other man, and pressed his Beretta into the man's neck, silently requesting him to relinquish his arms. The other man did so reluctantly, and Riggs cuffed him. He was just about to congratulate himself when his partner's yell caught his attention. He sprinted in the direction of the scream, and almost gagged at what he saw, his partner was on his knees cradling Trisha's lifeless form, and nearby he saw the beautiful figure of Rhianne, with eyes staring at nothing._

_"Jesus Christ no!" he cried out in anguish. Just then a figure sprang up from behind him, and aimed his weapon at Roger._

_"Hello Martin, how's it feel to know that you killed your partner and his family?" he asked just as he pulled the trigger, Martin squeezed his eyes shut as he saw his partner's blood staining the floor behind him._

_"NO! Roger!" he screamed._

"Martin! Martin! Wake up!" Roger desperately shook his partner, trying to wake him up. He had been woken up some moments before by the younger man crying out in his sleep, and had felt his heart break when he had discovered his partner asleep, but with tear tracks all down his face. He was even more concerned when he heard his own name called out, and the agonising sobs that had followed. Eventually he managed to rouse his partner, yet he was met by bewildered blue eyes.

"Roger?" the younger man asked, confused, and still half asleep.

"Yeah man it's me, I'm here Martin, you're okay" Roger soothed the clearly upset man.

"You're not dead?" Martin asked puzzled, Roger chuckled slightly.

"Not last time I looked no" he replied, and Martin visibly sagged back against the sofa, resting his arm against his eyes, suddenly exhausted. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roger asked his partner softly.

"Not really" Martin replied, still shaken by his dream.

"Martin, you will feel much better if you talk about it" Roger persisted, wanting to help his partner.

"I will, I promise I will, but just not now, please Roger, it's too fresh" he replied, still not looking at his partner. Roger nodded sadly.

"Okay, now why don't you go to bed?" 

"Yes Dad" Riggs responded, with a ghost of a smile, Roger returned the gesture, and pulled the younger man to his feet.

"If I was your father I would have turned you over my knee long ago" he replied, and Riggs laughed genuinely.

"I never knew you were that kinky Rog" he responded deadpanned, and Roger couldn't help the grin that escaped him, at last seeing glimpses of his partner shining through. 

"Is he okay?" Trisha asked her husband, when he made his way back into their room.

"Yeah, I think so. He had a pretty bad dream there" Roger replied.

"Did he talk about it?" she asked, her thoughts running along the same lines as her husband's.

"No, but he promised he would"

"That's okay then, Martin wouldn't break a promise" Trish responded. "Is he in bed now?" she asked, still worried for their houseguest.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll sleep much more tonight" Roger replied. 'I doubt I will either' he continued in his own mind. 

That's it for chapter four guys. Hopefully more posted tomorrow! Please R+R!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Yay I am very happy to average a review a chapter! At least I know that somebody is reading it! Thank you Otherhawk and Janice, please keep reviewing! Just to warn you there is some bad language in this chapter!

Chapter Five

The next morning, Riggs woke up feeling slightly better than he had for a while, sure he was still tired, but at least he had got a few hours sleep, Roger however was a different matter entirely. 

"Hey Rog, man didn't you sleep last night?" Riggs asked his clearly exhausted partner as he bumped into him in the kitchen. Roger grunted in response. "It was my fault wasn't it?" Riggs asked his cheer of earlier forgotten. 

"Na man" Roger replied, in truth it had been thoughts of his partner that had kept him awake, but he didn't want to add guilt onto his partner as well as whatever else was happening. Riggs nodded slightly, not convinced, but not wanting to argue with his partner.

"I'm going to go for a run, do you want to come?" he asked the older man.

"Riggs you are supposed to be resting, not killing yourself with exercise" Roger argued back, almost not believing his partner. 

"I am going crazy cooped up here, I need to be doing something" Rigs reasoned, back then bent down to tie his shoe lace, Roger sighed dramatically.

"Let me go and get changed" he conceded, and Riggs chuckled to himself. In truth he needed the release that running gave you, to feel the wind blowing through your hair, and to run until you can barely walk, then fall into an exhausted slumber, that's what he really wanted, and he was pretty sure that Roger would now agree with him. He chuckled as his partner approached. His partner had changed into a pair of bright yellow gym shorts, and a red vest top. Riggs had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something. He himself wore a plain white t-shirt and addidas joggers, plus his battered white sneakers. 

"Are you ready?" he asked the older man, as soon as he was sure he could speak without laughing out loud. Roger nodded, and the two men set off. Martin set the pace, and Roger just about kept up. By the time they had covered a couple of blocks, Martin had found hi stride, but he could still hear his older partner puffing and panting besides him. Sure he had set a pretty fast pace for the length he intended on running, but he was a fit man. Riggs had always liked to run, mainly because he knew what a difference a burst of speed could make on a chase. He slowed down to a jog and turned to his heaving partner.

"Roger? Are you okay man?" he asked with a grin.

"Ya know, if ya wanted to kill me off you could have used your gun" Roger panted in response, and Riggs chuckled.

"You can go back if you want" he told his partner, and roger seemed to be in two minds, but finally conceded defeat and turned on his heel to jog back to the house at a much slower pace. Riggs rolled his eyes, and then continued on his way, settling into his much faster run, covering the ground in strides that shouldn't have been possible for a man on his height. 

Roger seriously thought he was going to have a coronary by the time he made it home. He had never been more pleased to make it to his house. He strolled into the kitchen and just stood there panting with his hands rested on his knees, fighting to get his breath back.

"Damn that kid" he cursed his partner, "weeks without sleep and proper food, and he can still outrun my old ass" he muttered under his breath.

"My my there's a sight" Trisha's words brought him out of his reverie. "What have you been up to?" she asked him with a grin.

"Me and martin went for a run" he panted in response.

"Where's Martin then?" his wife asked the obvious question.

"Still running" Roger replied, happy to stick to short answers until he could breath again. 

"Still? How long ago did you go?" Trisha asked. Roger looked at his watch.

"Shit!" he cursed. "the kids been running for over an hour" he replied, granted an hour wasn't really that long to a lot of people, but the blistering pace that his partner was going at would kill the average Joe. Trisha looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he thinks if he nearly kills himself running, he'll get a good sleep" Trisha reasoned.

"Or maybe he's trying to run away from something" roger countered, and Trisha nodded thoughtfully.

Martin kept going even when he felt the fire burning his lungs, and his breath was coming in short ragged gasps, still he kept running.  He kept out all thoughts of pain and just concentrated on his rhythm, one, two, one two, one two and on. Eventually when he felt the drips of rain falling down on his head, he snapped out of his trance, and noticed that he was actually soaking wet, he had been that caught up in his running, that he hadn't even noticed the steadily increasing rainfall. He shook his head and watched the water fly from his long locks. He sighed to himself, and turned around intent on getting back to Roger's before the search party was sent out. Just as he turned around, his attention was caught. He saw a youth leaning in through a car window, and his breath caught in his throat as he realised that the man in the car was the guy from his dream. He stood there staring, his mouth open, seemingly lost in a daze. He was only snapped out of it by a harsh voice from in front of him.

"You got a problem boy?" the man snarled at him, and Riggs jumped back into full cop mode. 

"No boy, I don't do you?" he snarled back. The guy snorted at him, and Riggs refused to flinch, when a knife was thrust towards him.

"What the fuck are you starring at then?" the man asked menacingly as the knife was pulled towards Martin's throat.

"A guy with a broken fucking arm" Riggs responded, as he thrust his elbow back into the man's face, then grabbing the larger mans shoulder and pulling it around until it popped, and the man's scream could be heard.

"Jesus Christ! Man you broke my fucking arm!" the man cursed, as the red hot pain fired through his body. 

"That's right man, and now I'm gonna bust your ass for assault on a police officer" Riggs continued, slipping into his old self seamlessly, yet he couldn't help the nagging feeling that laid at the back of his mind, telling him that perhaps he should have just kept on walking. 

"Man you broke my arm yet you're gonna fucking bust me!" the kid ranted. "I am so going to kill you my man, you best live well cos you'll be dead soon" he continued, and the cold steel in his eyes told Riggs that he meant it. Riggs just nodded, and refused to raise to the bait, he just sat down on the curb pulling the other guy with him and waited for the blue and whites to arrive. 

Roger almost jumped when the phone rang, his fears were confirmed when he heard his captain's voice on the other end of the line. 

"Murtagh, I thought your partner was sick, and needed plenty of rest?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"What's Riggs done down?" Roger asked, with the air of a man used to this sort of news about his partner, Trisha stood next to her husband, waiting to hear what their crazy friend had been up to. 

"He has just busted Maloney" Murphy stated, and Roger's breath caught in his throat.

"Jesus! You do mean Brent Maloney?" he asked, almost hoping for a negative answer.

"Yes the very one. Not only has he busted him but he also gave him a broken arm and bloody nose as well" Murphy told him with a long suffering tone. 

"He's a dead man" Roger muttered, and on the other end Murphy nodded. "What did he bust him for?" Roger asked. 

"It seems that Maloney threatened your partner because he stared at him. He held a knife to Riggs' throat, and obviously your partner didn't take kindly to it"

"He's lucky to only have a broken arm" Roger commented, and couldn't help the small grin that escaped him, trust his partner to go for a simple run and end up arresting one of the biggest drug dealers in the state. On the other end of the phone, Murphy chuckled lightly.

"You got that right sergeant, listen do you want me to get one of the boys to drop him back, or do you want to come and get him?" Murphy asked.

"I'll come and fetch him" Murtagh replied, then hung up, and turned to his wife "Do you know that kid couldn't keep himself out of trouble if he tried" he commented and set off to pick his errant partner up before his wife could even ask. Trisha looked at the doorway her husband had just disappeared through, and shook her head to herself.

"Cops, more trouble than they are worth!" she mumbled to herself, and even she knew that she didn't mean it.

End Chapter Five

I probably won't be able to post any tomorrow because I am going to a concert straight from work, but I will try to post another chapter on Wednesday after Tae Kwon Do training!

Please review!!! (Don't make me beg!) 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Okay please review! Please, even it's to tell me that this story stinks, please just let me know you are reading it!!!!!

Chapter Six

Murtagh drove really fast to the station, ready to collect his partner. He couldn't believe what his partner had been up to, maybe Riggs really did have a death wish, he shook his head to himself, and maybe he really was getting too old for this shit.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Murphy yelled at his subordinate, who was now stood before him in dry clothing. 

"What? What the hell am I supposed to do? Just stand there and let the guy knife me?" Riggs asked sarcastically, as he paced up and down the small office.

"Riggs! I understand that you had to bust the guy, but was it really necessary to break his arm?" Murphy asked, tiredly rubbing his face. Riggs sighed to himself. 

"Look sir, I got the job done, I disarmed him and arrested him. I didn't shoot him and I didn't cause any lasting damage" Riggs tried to reason with his irate boss, keeping his tone quieter this time. Murphy nodded slightly.

"Some consolation" he muttered to himself "all right all right, but watch your back, you really don't want to mess with Maloney, he's bad news. Look roger will be by in a few minutes to pick you up and take you home, make sure you get some rest huh? You look like shit" Murphy continued and he meant it, Riggs really looked worn out. Martin groaned at the thought of the ass chewing he knew was on its way from his partner, and he was right.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Is that it? For Christ sake Martin, a simple jog you said! A simple jog, yet you managed to bust one of the leading figures in violent crime!" Murtagh ranted at his partner, as soon as they were on their way home from the precinct, his concern for his partner moulding into anger at the thought of what had occurred. 

"Rog, I'm sorry, but it really wasn't my fault. Honestly the guy gave me no choice. At least I didn't shoot him" Riggs told his partner, and Roger shook his head, deciding not to respond, he knew all too well that he wouldn't beat his partner in a fight verbal or otherwise, so he may as well just leave him to it. Riggs grinned to himself, he knew full well that Roger had conceded, and sighed in relief, he was far too tired for verbal sparring with his partner. 

"Don't sit there looking so smug, you haven't got off yet you know, you still have to explain to Trish" Roger told his partner, and chuckled to himself when he saw the younger man's face fall in dismay. "Seriously man, what happened?" Roger asked after a couple of minutes.

"Honestly Roger, nothing. I was just running when it started to rain, so I thought I'd turn around and head back, but as I turned round I caught sight of this kid leaning in through a car window, and it looked a bit suspicious. Anyway before I could do anything or move this kid was in my face with a knife. I mean what else could I do?" Riggs explained being deliberately vague in his recollection. Roger sighed to himself he was almost certain that his partner was hiding something, or emitting something from his story, but he was also sure that his partner wouldn't directly lie to him. 

"Okay I suppose that it wasn't your fault this time" he admitted "But watch your back huh?" he asked his partner, clearly worried about any repercussions. 

"Scout's honour" Riggs responded, with a grin and a wink, glad that Roger had seen his point of view. 

When the two men arrived back at the Murtagh home, Riggs was absolutely exhausted, and quietly excused himself and went straight up to the guest room, and fell into an exhausted slumber. 

_Riggs hunkered down behind the barrel, and peered over the top. He could see two men talking quietly and exchanging some money. He placed his hand on to his berretta that lay hidden beneath his baggy over shirt. He rubbed his hand over his face, and took a deep breath before getting to his feet and waving his badge in the air. _

_"Stop right there ass holes, kiss the dirt" he yelled at them, and dived down quick as a bullet ripped through the air, narrowly missing his head. 'Shit' he muttered to himself, 'how the hell do I get myself into these messes' he thought to himself, yet his thoughts were interrupted by the hard, cold muzzle of a hand gun being pushed against his forehead, then his world turned to black as he was pistol whipped hard._

_When he woke up he was cuffed around a drainpipe, and his head felt heavy and sore. It hurt to even blink. He sighed again, and felt the warm flow of blood dripping down his head and then onto his neck. Just where the hell was he? His thoughts were interrupted by a goon entering the room. The man was huge, and had rippling muscles, that looked like he could snap your neck without even flinching. Martin sighed to himself._

_"Riggs?__ You and me are gonna have some fun" the man laughed at him, and Riggs felt his blood begin to boil, he hated to be mocked, he had a short fuse at the best of times, but in that situation it was very hard to stop him from snapping. There was only one person that usually managed it that was his partner Roger Murtagh. Riggs felt his back crack and he was violently pulled to his feet and blows rained down on his body. He could feel his ribs snap with each blow, and knew he couldn't take that sort of punishment for long. Just as he was about to pass out from the agony searing through him, the goon's words caught his attention._

_"Na he's had it, bring his partner in now!" Riggs looked up just in time to see the bloodied mess of his partner's body being dragged into the room, and laid down in front of him._

_"Jesus no!__ Roger!! No!" Riggs screamed._

For the second time in twenty four hours, Roger found himself shaking his partner awake, and for the second time in twenty four hours, he was rocked to the core by the younger man's terrified screams. He was further shocked, when his partner didn't immediately come to awareness and shake the older man off, in fact Riggs seemed to melt into the embrace and welcome it. Little known to Murtagh, Martin was just so pleased to see his friend alive and well, that he didn't really care that he was currently sobbing in his partner's arms.

"Riggs? Riggs man its me its Roger" he gently tried to bring the younger man to awareness. "Come on Martin, come back to me" he continued, immensely relieved when Riggs opened his eyes fully, and moved out of Roger's arms. 

"Jesus! Sorry Roger I'm sorry" he told the older man not making eye contact, the image of his partner's dead body still too fresh in his mind, not trusting himself to speak, he walked away from his partner, desperate to get his emotions in check.

"Riggs what was that?" roger asked softly, afraid for his partner.

"It was nothing Rog, nothing" he replied his voice wavering. 

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing" Roger commented, now getting angry at his partner for not opening up to him.

"Well just leave it" Riggs spat in return as he turned on his heel and headed out of the room, and then out of the house. Roger was left standing alone, not understanding his partner's strange moods, but praying that the boy would open up to him, in his heart he knew that he just needed to give Riggs time, he just hoped that he would be afforded that privilege. 

That's it for chapter Six please R+R!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Thank you for your reviews guys!! Please please please please keep them coming!!!

Chapter Seven

Roger shook his head in confusion, not liking his partner's mood swings in the slightest. 

"What the hell is going on?"  Trish asked her husband from where she stood behind him, concerned by the slamming doors. 

"I wish I knew" Roger replied, confused himself.

"Well what did you say to him?" Trisha asked.

"Nothing honestly! He was having some sort of dream so I just shook him awake. He was crying, mean really sobbing, and he wasn't really awake, so I just sort of held him, and then when he had settled down I asked him what had happened, and he pulled away from me. I asked him again and he just kind of flipped out. Then he went. I really don't know what is bothering him" Roger explained, suddenly feeling old. 

"I think you should go after him. He's obviously upset about something, go and find him and bring him home" Trisha told her husband. Roger nodded.

"Yeah I think I might know where he'll be" Roger replied, then spun on his heel and was gone before Trish could even say bye. 

"So Vicky, what do you think I should do huh? Should I just up sticks and go to protect them? Or should I try and take the bastards down? Seriously I lost you, I couldn't bare it if I lost them too" Martin Riggs sat on the damp grass besides his wife's grave; he cracked open his second can of beer, and lit a cigarette as he spoke. He knew he wouldn't get any answer from his long since deceased wife, but it eased his mind slightly just to verbalise his emotional turmoil.

"I suppose I better finish this, and then I owe Rog an apology huh?" Riggs asked her, and whirled around when he got a response.

"No, but an explanation ought to do it" Roger told his partner, and got a small sense of satisfaction from being able to sneak up on his usually bat eared partner, his satisfaction was short lived however, when he found himself starring down the muzzle of a berretta, held in his partner's confident grip. 

"Jesus Rog! Don't do that to me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Riggs told his partner, as he replaced the safety catch on his weapon and secured it once more in his belt. Roger raised his hands to placate his partner. 

"Sorry! Sorry Riggs, but sneaking up on you is the only way to find out what is going on with you" Roger replied, and immediately sensed it was the wrong thing to say. 

"Oh great man! So now you are following me and listening in on private conversation well thanks a lot partner" Riggs spat out angrily. 

"Riggs man! Listen will ya! You got me worried here okay? I am worried that you are thinking of doing something stupid!" Murtagh spoke quietly, hoping his words would help to calm his partner, although they had the opposite effect. 

"What? Don't; you trust me at all? After everything we have gone through together you still don't trust me do you? Rog man it was so hard to give you that bullet, but I did it, and still you think I'm crazy" Riggs ranted, clearly hurt.

"Martin I trust you with my family, I trust your instinct, I trust your judgement, and I trust you with my life, I just don't trust you with your own" Roger responded softly, and the blatant words seemed to strike his partner exactly as he intended, for when Riggs next spoke his tone was calmer. 

"Yeah well you're probably right there. I wouldn't trust me either. You got to believe me I 'm not going to do anything stupid. I gave you my word, besides I wouldn't do that to you Roger, not to you" Riggs assured his partner, and Roger wasn't sure if those words made him feel better or not. Maybe if his partner had said he wanted to live for himself he would have felt reassured, however as long as his partner wasn't considering taking his own life Roger could live with it however he got it. 

"Okay man, okay. Now are you going to tell me just what the hell has been going on? I'm going crazy with worry here" Roger asked his partner, and Martin felt his resolve crumble. 

"Okay pal, pull up a chair and take a drink" Riggs replied, as he sat back down cross legged besides his wife's headstone. He grabbed another can and passed it to his partner "So what do you want to know?" he asked and Roger sighed. 

"I just want to know what is going on, and what has you waking up screaming every time you manage to get more than ten minutes sleep so that you nearly kill yourself with exhaustion. Roger replied, pulling no punches with his words.

"You're gonna think I'm nuts" Riggs protested.

"I already do, so you may as well spill" Roger prompted, determined that hi partner wasn't going to get out of giving his explanation. Riggs sighed dramatically then began to tell his tale. 

"Okay you know the kid I busted? Well the guy he was talking to through the car window, I know him. I don't know where form or how, but I know that I know him" Riggs told his partner.

"What the hell has that got to do with your dreams and shit?" Roger asked confused.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, I saw him just walking down the street. Anyway he seemed to recognise me cos he looked at me really strangely; he had this really cold look in his eye. He just stared at me, and then he grinned, but not in a nice way in a sort of twisted way, then he walked off" Riggs explained "Anyway after that day I started having these weird dreams, really real and vivid, and he is in every one of them. I just can't place where I know him from" Riggs continued, clearly puzzled as to what was going on.

"I thought you never forgot an ass hole?" Roger teased quoting the younger man, and Riggs chuckled in response. 

"Maybe when I know him he wasn't an ass hole" he replied, now lost in thought, desperately trying to remember him. Roger sighed.

"Well you're not going to remember sat here are you?" he asked as he got to his feet and carefully helped the younger man to stand. "Come on lets go home and get something to eat and an early night, and everything will seem clearer in the morning" Roger continued as he lead the way back to the car. Riggs nodded in agreement, suddenly hungry, maybe the expression was true and a problem shared really was a problem halved. He allowed that thought to cheer him, and he suddenly felt better than he had in days, talking the problem through with Roger had lifted a weight from his shoulders, and he knew that he wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping that night. 

End Chapter Seven

Please R+R!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Thank you again for your kind reviews, I feel much better to know that a few people are reading this and enjoying it! Please continue to read and review.

Chapter Eight

"I feel much better for that" martin told his partner as he chewed his last mouth full of the Chinese take away the two had picked up on their way home. 

"Well you seem to have gotten a little bit of colour back in your cheeks" Trish told him with a smile, and Martin looked away embarrassed as she used the same tone to speak to him that she usually reserved for the kids when they were sick. 

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll turn in for the night" he told the two Murtaghs, then he leant down and planted soft kiss on Trisha's cheek, before heading up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Well he seems better" Trish commented to her husband. "What on earth did you say to him?"

"Not a lot, he opened up to me, he told me about his dreams, and he seemed quite relieved to tell me" roger explained, deliberately not elaborating. 

"Where did you find him?" Trisha asked.

"At Victoria's grave" Roger replied sadly, he knew that his partner had never accepted his wife's death and probably never would.

"Poor boy" Trisha commented, effortlessly reading her husband's thoughts.

"I know" Roger agreed as he pulled his wife into his arms, once again thanking his lucky stars for her presence in his life.

That night Riggs slept soundly, the relief of sharing his problems, and the good hearty meal combined with his sheer exhaustion meant that he managed a whole nine hours of dreamless sleep. He woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face another day. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was still very early, so he quietly got shaved and dressed and headed down to the kitchen where he made himself a mug of coffee. He stood there silently sipping the hot brew and starring out of the kitchen window, then he nearly choked on the hot substance when a face stared straight back at him through the glass. The face from his worst nightmare. His hand went to his belt and the berretta was pulled and cocked in the blink of an eyes. Riggs headed straight out of the back door and held his weapon aiming at the man's head. 

"Martin, Martin, Martin, I know you won't shoot me, so put the gun away like a good little boy so that we can talk like adults" the smug man told the seething Riggs with a sneer.

"Who the hell are you?" Martin asked, not liking being caught off guard by the man's nonchalant manner. 

"You mean you don't remember me? I'm hurt martin, I thought I'd left quite a lasting impression" he told the smaller man, only adding further to his confusion.

"Look man, I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you'd fuck the hell off" Riggs responded, losing his temper at the familiar who he just couldn't place. 

"Martin, such language in front of the children" the man responded, and Riggs followed his gaze over his shoulder, and noticed Nick and Carrie stood in the doorway watching the altercation between the two men. The two children exchanged a glance, then together they hurried inside to get their father, as they hadn't liked the look on Martin's face. Riggs turned his attention back to his aggressor, just in time to receive a swift, hard punch to the face. He swayed at the force of the blow, and immediately felt the blood well in his nose. 

"What the fuck did you do that for? Jesus man, are you stupid or what?" Riggs asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his empty hand, still holding his gun with the other. 

"Martin are you suggesting that it is okay for you to hit my boy in the face yet I can't return the favour? Perhaps I should break your arm too?"

"Riggs what's going on?" Roger asked as he approached the two men from behind, concerned when he saw the blood dripping down his partner's face. 

"This ass hole was just leaving" Riggs responded, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. 

"Of course Martin, I'll be off, I'll leave you to think things through" the unknown man replied, walking arrogantly back to his car, and driving away. As soon as he was gone Riggs breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"You okay man?" Roger asked.

"I could probably do with a cloth or something for my nose, but other than that I'm fine" Riggs replied, though his voice was muffled by his damaged face. Roger slung his arm around his partner's shoulder and carefully lead the younger man back inside the house. He grabbed a cloth and gently held it against his partner's nose, then tenderly wiped his face clean, trying to stem the flow of bleeding.

"Just who the hell was that?" he asked. 

"The dream man" Riggs responded.

"He sure seems to know you" Roger commented, by now very worried for his partner. Riggs nodded, lost in thought.

"Yeah he does. Listen Rog, I think I'm going to go home, this isn't right. I don't like putting your family in danger" Riggs told his partner, and started to walk away, he was halted by a forceful hand on his arm. 

"Listen man, you ain't going anywhere. You are a part of this family, and the sooner you get that through your thick head the better" Roger told his partner, and Riggs had to blink back the tears, he grinned slightly, and nodded.

"That doesn't mean I have to change my name to Murtagh does it?" he asked with a smile, and Roger returned the gesture.

"Hell no, we love ya man, but not that much. No let's get down to business we need ot come up with a plan" he continued as he lead his partner through to the lounge, and the two sat down, and began to hash out everything that they knew. 

End Chapter Eight.

Please R+R!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Yay at last the review start rolling in! Thank you to every one that very kindly has taken the time to review, I would love to thank you each individually but I know that you would only scroll through all of the writer's comments to get to the story anyway, so I will just stick to a simple thank you everybody, it means a lot!

Anyway sorry for the long delay again I have really been concentrating on my Pirates of the Caribbean stories, but will finish this and post my other Lethal fics soon!

Apologies for any errors with regards to Nam I only know what I have seen in Platoon and Tour of Duty, plus History A Level a few years ago, or timeline of Riggs meeting his wife etc, the movie didn't really going into depth on it, so I made it up a little. 

Any opinions expressed are not intended to cause any offence so don't take them the wrong way!

Chapter Nine

"Right man think! You need to place the face" Roger prompted his partner, determined to get focused on solving this problem before someone got seriously hurt or his partner was finally driven crazier than he already was. Riggs sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face, wincing as he caught his fragile nose.

"I told ya Rog, he's from my dream" he replied, with an air of long time suffering evident in his voice. Roger sighed; he could have sworn his partner was being deliberately difficult. 

"Yes I know that, but where else have you seen him?" he asked, Riggs leant back on the couch and focused on the ceiling allowing his mind to drift.

_Flashback_

_Martin Riggs sat nursing his beer, glad to be alone, he had not long since returned to the states from his service in Nam, and the adjustment was proving quiet difficult. He was luckier than a lot of service men, he had been accepted into the police force, for that he was glad, but still he felt let down by the government. There was a lot of ill feeling in the US about the war in Nam, and more to the point the American involvement in it, and the government had done precious little to protect the men that had been sent over with very little choice other than to go or face jail. He sighed once more, to be honest he had deliberately gone out to get drunk, yet he felt none of the satisfaction in it that he had sought. He was pulled out of his reverie by raised voices coming from the other end of the bar; he turned around as the argument reached a crescendo and stepped in the direction of the noise. He saw a young man with his arm tightly gripping the wrist of a young woman who he was practically pulling along. Riggs stepped forward his eyebrow quirked he plastered a grin on his face, and dramatically staggered across the heaving bar. He walked straight into the angry young man, who spun around rage evident on his face.  _

_"Yo man, watch where you're walking" he hissed at the apparently inebriated Riggs. Martin stepped back, hands raised palms facing out, to show he meant no harm._

_"Hey, easy man, sorry" he slurred, and was satisfied by the grin that came across the other man's face, this was almost too easy. Not sensing the danger he was in he released the woman who he had been dragging, and she moved to one side in relief. _

_"Well sorry ain't good enough loser" he sneered at Riggs, and then swung a punch, Riggs ducked, and countered with a swift elbow to the other man's mid section, then followed through by pulled the larger man' head down to connect with his raised knee, resulting in a satisfactory crunch, as the man slumped to the floor unconscious. Martin grinned to himself, now he felt better, then he stepped forward offering his hand out to the young woman who was shaking slightly from the confrontation._

_"Hey Miss, are you okay?" he asked her in concern. She nodded in response seemingly incapable of speaking out loud at that moment.  "I'm Martin by the way" he told her shaking her hand gently._

_"I'm __Victoria__" she whispered in response, meeting his eyes with a shy smile._

_End Flashback._

"Oh my God!" Martin gasped as realisation dawned. "I know who he is!" he told his partner.

"Okay well don't keep in suspense spill!" Roger responded, when his partner failed to continue. Martina relayed the tale of the first night he had met his future wife, and Roger listened in rapt attention.

"So he was the guy that was dragging her around?" he asked.

"Yep that's where I know him from" Martin verified.

"So you only saw him that night?" Roger asked, unclear as to how that explained the man's seemingly extensive knowledge of his partner.

"Hell no. I met him lots of times, at our wedding for one" Martin continued.

"Well? Who the hell is he then?" Roger asked, impatient to finally be getting some answers.

"He's Vicky's brother" Martin replied, and almost chuckled at the sight of his partner, with his mouth literally hanging open in shock.

End Chapter Nine

Please Review!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Hi guys I am so sorry for the enormous wait for an update, I am not usually that bad as I know myself how irritating it is when authors don't update regularly, and just leave you hanging, so I seriously am truly sorry. Thank you for all of the reviews I have received in regards to this story, it is probably due to that that I have picked this back up. I don't want to make excuses but the last while had been extremely ridiculously hectic. So I truly am sorry for the delay and I promise that I will try and do better from now on.

I am going to try to get a number of chapters posted so that I can get this story finished without rushing the plot, as I do have another couple of LW fics to offer, but I don't really want to post them whilst this is still in progress.

Please keep the reviews coming, and once again I am truly sorry for the delay.

Chapter Ten

"He's what?" Roger gasped when his partner's words had finally sunk in.

"He is Vicky's brother" Martin repeated, having fully expected Roger's shock he had already been prepared to repeat his explanation.

"As in your wife?" Roger asked, and winced as the words left his mouth.

"Yes" Martin replied, turning his gaze away from his friend, his emotions over the death of his wife were still extremely raw despite the passing of time and events since.

"Well what is his problem with you?" Roger asked, unsure of how his question would go down, given his friend's sometimes fragile emotions. Martin sighed to himself, he would chat with the best of people, but getting information from him about his feelings, and him giving serious answers to personal questions.

"We had a bit of an altercation when me and Vicky first met in a bar, and to be honest our relationship never improved throughout our marriage. He holds me responsible for her death, and I can't really blame him" Riggs responded candidly. Roger sighed to himself, when he had first met his partner he had considered him to be a loose cannon, with a death wish. His instinct had quickly been proved correct when his partner had admitted to him that he wanted to take his own life, and had in fact purchased a special bullet for the purpose just to make sure that the job was done correctly. He couldn't help but worry that the current situation was opening up old wounds that had only very recently began to heal.

"Why would he choose to pop up again now?" Roger asked, honestly not understanding exactly what was going on with his partner at that moment in time, but he did know that what ever it was it couldn't be good.

"I don't know Rog, he didn't exactly send me a greetings card explaining his reasons behind his visit!" Martin snapped at his partner, then winced as he realised his out of character outburst. "Sorry Rog, I don't know why he is here. He didn't like me at all, he always kinda blamed me for him losing contact with Vicky, and then she died and that too was my fault, he has never forgiven me" Martin explained, his voice cracking clearly on his last sentence. Roger sighed softly to himself- the new knowledge as to who the man was not exactly easing his mind.

"Well he is obviously up to something. How about we swing by the office and see what we can dig up on him?" Roger suggested to the younger man. Riggs grinned lightly.

"I'll just get my jacket" he replied and was on his feet before Roger could reply. He shook his head to himself fully accepting that they were in for a rough couple of weeks, but if it meant getting his partner back fully he was willing to live with it. He got to his feet and went to update his wife before grabbing his car keys and setting off with his partner.

Murphy looked through his office window in surprise to see his top detective team perched on a desk looking through a number of files.

"Murtagh a word in my office" He yelled through the slightly opened door. Riggs grinned as his partner sighed in anticipation as he got to his feet and entered the office.

"Captain, you er requested my presence" Murtagh commented as he stepped into the office.

"Close the door" Murphy instructed hi subordinate. Roger did as he was told. "Sit down", Roger again did as he was instructed. "What the hell is going on? Riggs needs completed rest, yet he is here and even stranger he is voluntarily looking through files! Explain Murtagh" Murphy told the other man, although his own concern showed in his voice.

"Capt, last night Riggs explained to me what had been bothering him- it is the reason behind his condition. We are just trying to find out what is going on so hopefully we can put it to rest and Martin can get back to normal" Murtagh explained vaguely.

"And you're not going to tell me specifics?" Murphy asked- suspecting that he already knew the answer.

"Not really my place to" Roger replied looking his captain straight in the eye. Murphy sighed to himself in defeat.

"Fine get out and help him then. But be careful the two of you and keep in touch" Roger grinned openly as his Captain displayed once again why they all respected him so much.

"Thank you sir" Roger left the office and returned to his partner. Riggs looked up as Murtagh sat back down, and raised his eyebrow in question. "It's all good" Murtagh replied and Riggs simply nodded understanding his partner. The two men reverted back to their tasks working in silence as they both concentrated. Hours passed before either man moved an inch- finally Roger sat back rubbing his hand over his tired face.

"Martin? Think its about time to head home" Roger commented to his partner, but got no response. Roger got to his feet and moved around to stand next to his partner, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "Riggs? Come on man" he prompted. Riggs looked up, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Roger, I think I've found it" Riggs told his partner, his voice almost trembling with exhaustion and tension. Roger looked over his shoulder and started reading the information on the sheet of paper, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Thank you for the kind reviews- I am really pleased that despite the horrendous gap that I left between updates that people still stuck with it and read it- it means a lot! Please keep reading for me and I will keep updating. So much has happened in the last couple if years that I won't even go into but anyway now things are settled and I have recaught the writing bug I will crack on completing all of my stories that are in progress so that I can then start on the new ones floating around in my brain!

Thanks again and please stick with me!!!

Chapter Eleven

"Riggs we gotta tell Murphy?" Roger urged his partner as the two stared at the file in his hand.

"No way man, we can't drag him into this" Martin replied, his brain still processing the disturbing information that he had just discovered.

"He can get some backup in on this- he can help us out and make sure nothing happens to you" Roger replied his concern for his partner only escalating the more that he thought about things. Martin shook his head immediately in disagreement.

"Rog, I can look after myself just fine I've been doing it for years, I don't want anyone else involved and being out in danger cos of me. That's why I am going home" Riggs replied, his jaw set and his eyes blazing in his infamous stubborn streak. Riggs didn't act seriously very often but when he did there was no arguing with him.

"Trish ain't gonna like that" Roger replied, determined to get his partner to change his mind, but very conscious of where they were at the moment in time. "Come on Riggs, lets go back and get some dinner, Trish has cooked a roast" Roger stated, urging his partner to his feet, effectively ending the conversation for the time being. Riggs sighed to himself before standing unsteadily next to his partner.

"As if my day hasn't been bad enough I now have to eat one of Trisha's roasts" Martin commented shaking his head as he walked past his partner. Roger grinned to himself pleased at the small glimpse of his partner that he had just seen.

"Yeah, life's a bitch" Roger replied following behind the younger man.

The two stepped through the door just as Nick was finishing laying the table ready for dinner.

"You timed that well!" Trisha commented as the two men walked into the kitchen- and Roger pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to his partner.

"Yeah Roger was trying to get a Chinese takeaway on the way home, but I told him that it was roast night and too good to miss" Riggs commented to Trish, his face lit up with a grin that reached his clear blue eyes. Trish stopped working and stared at her husband with his hand on her hip, knowing that Riggs was joking but willing to work with it.

"Really? Is that right Roger?" she asked, her tone serious and her face set.

"Honey you know how much I love your cooking" Roger told her pulling his best puppy dog eyes at his long suffering wife. He stepped forward and placed his hands on each of her hips before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hmm….. I love you Roger Murtagh, but you're still an asshole!" she responded and Roger chuckled lightly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't deny it" he replied, before slapping her bottom with an open palm. "You need anything doing?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"Nope just for you two to get out of my kitchen" she replied and made a scooting motion with her hands. Roger and Martin both took the hint and left the room, the two detectives went straight to the lounge and flopped down on the sofas, both men exhausted by their trying day. Riggs leant his head back to rest against the sofa and closed his tired eyes.

Roger picked up the remote and flicked between the channels, trying to get straight in his mind how to conduct the inevitable conversation with his partner later. He knew that he couldn't let Riggs go home, he couldn't live with not being there to keep an eye on his partner and he didn't trust him to not just fall back on the steady decline that had started the current situation. Sure he knew that Riggs would have to go home sooner or later- but not until this was all over and he knew that his partner would be safe. He sighed to himself he had to admit that even before all this had started he worried about his friend, he had lost the love of his life- his soul mate and had still not gotten over it. He lived with the fact that he would never see his beautiful wife ever again, never share the joy of having children with her and never wake up next to her. Roger didn't know if he would have been able to cope with that if it had happened to him, and in retrospect it wasn't particularly surprising that Riggs had considered ending his own life, it sometimes took the love of a good woman to complete a man and untimely death of that woman could rip a man's heart in half. He knew that that was the case for his partner. There was no denying that Martin's heart had been crumbled into a million pieces the night that his wife had died and Roger doubted if it would ever be complete again. So for all this to blow up with Vicky's brother was rubbing salt in the open wounds of Martin's fragile psyche.

"Boys! Dinner!" a feminine voice shouted, pulling Roger out of his thoughts, and Martin out of his doze. The two men looked at each other, each shaking their heads to clear the cobwebs before sharing a slight grin and heading off to the dinner table for a family meal.

Martin ate in relative silence, enjoying the noise of the family around him, just interacting with the ones they love. He was so lucky to have been accepted into this family the way that he had been, he had never truly had a family before and he had never felt as comfortable with anybody as he did with the Murtaghs. He smiled to himself, he was so grateful to have met Roger and to have been encompassed in the love of his family to the extent of feeling as though he belonged to it.

"Are you not hungry Martin?" Trisha asked, dragging the younger man out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Trish" he replied, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, before starting to slowly eat the food on his plate. Trisha exchanged a concerned glance with her husband, Roger gave her a little shrug to express that he would speak to her later. Martin managed only a few more mouthfuls before conceding defeat and leaving half of his portion. Trish cleared the table without comment, not wishing to push her friend away. As she moved Riggs got to her feet and started helping her to clear the table. Trish noticed with alarm that he swayed slightly as he did so.

"Martin, why don't you sit down. I can manage" Trish told her friend, Martin looked up about to protest, but when he saw the concern in her eyes he sighed and sat back down.

"Thanks Trish that was lovely" he told her. She smiled at him and continued with her ask.

"Do you want some coffee?" Roger asked his partner, seeing that he was flagging as his fatigue once more took hold of him.

"No, I'm good thanks. I think I might turn in for the night though if that's okay?" Riggs replied. Roger simply nodded, their chat would have to wait- he doubted if Riggs would stay awake for it if he tried anyway. "Thank guys, night night" he replied, ruffling Nick's hair as he walked past and towards the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot Rhianne turned to her father.

"Okay Daddy, what's going on with Martin?" she asked, her voice and tone showing her concern, which got her off the hook for the abruptness of the question.

"Martin's been running himself a bit hard lately and having a few issues because of Vicky, it made him get a bit sick and the doctor said that he needed rest we are just making sure that he gets it" Roger told his daughter honestly. Rhinanne nodded and stared at her father as if assessing him to see if he was telling the truth, he obviously passed the test as she simply nodded.

"Okay, well if you need any help with him" she commented, and Roger nodded feeling proud of the woman that his daughter had become.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

I reread this story the other day and realised how long it had been since I had updated- so sorry to everyone that actually does read it! Please keep going and keep reading and reviewing as it really does mean a lot!

Chapter Twelve

Riggs laid in beds his true blue eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, his thoughts a million miles and light years away from the present. He hated this. He hated that his past kept coming up to haunt his future and his friends and newfound family got swept along in the process. He sighed to himself, his chest heavy with the weight of his current predicament. He sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his bare arms against his denim clad thighs. His clammy forehead held in his pale palm, his breath ragged in his own ears. There was no way he was going to get sleep tonight, his mind just wouldnt shut down enough to allow him to drift into oblivion. He sighed deeply and got to his feet- his legs weighing more than he remembered. Quietly he eased his way out of the room and headed down to the kitchen. Without hesitation he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer, popping it seamlessly and downing half of the can in one gulp. Silently he moved towards the couch, ruffling Sams ears as he walked past. He sank down onto the sofa, resting his head against the back as the beer flowed down to his practically empty stomach.

Cant you sleep? a young voice asked from behind the detective. Riggs barely lifted his head.

Just felt like a beer, what are you doing up? he asked Rhianne.

I was worried about you, so when I heard you come down I just thought I should check on you she replied. Riggs half smiled in reply- touched that the teenager would care about him in such a way.

Thats sweet he commented, offering a tired smile to the youngster.

So are you ok? she asked, almost as stubborn as her father when it came to the welfare of the younger detective.

Yeah, Rhianne. Im fine

Arent you supposed to be resting? she asked, not willing to let it go so easily. Riggs half chuckled.

You really are your fathers daughter arent you! he commented, not getting annoyed at her- merely frustrated at the questions. I am resting- just chilling with a beer he continued Honestly Rhianne I am fine, get yourself to bed its a school night he told her. She nodded to him, not fully satisfied but not willing to push the hurting man away. She moved closer and delivered a small kiss on his forehead.

Night Martin she told whispered softly before turning and heading back up the stairs to her bed. Riggs sighed deeply- he had never had a caring family and he had never felt as loved in his life as he did at the Murtaghs. He shook his head ruefully before finishing his beer and heading back up to bed to try to catch some much needed sleep.

////********////

Roger Murtagh didnt mind mornings, they reminded him in many ways of why he loved being part of a family. The mornings were all hustle and bustle in his house as all the kids got ready to head out to school and Trish juggled all their lunches and breakfasts. It was family time and he loved it- but this morning he was distracted. Riggs had yet to surface and that was strange enough usually but especially strange in light of recent events.

Martin not up yet? Trish asked him, caching sight of his concerned expression.

No not yet he replied. Do you think I should check on him? he asked his wife.

No, if he is sleeping then that is exactly what he needs he replied, offering a comforting grin to her husband.

He was up at 3am so he is probably still sleeping a third voice interjected.

How do you know? Trish asked her daughter.

I heard him get up so I came to check on him, he was just sat having a beer and then he went to bed she told her mother before giving her a quick kiss goodbye and leaving for school- leaving bemused parents behind.

That girl never seizes to amaze me Roger commented to his wife. Trish chuckled.

She takes after her mother she replied with a wink. Roger shook his head in mock disgust. Trish then planted a kiss on her husbands cheek before turning to leave the house to take the remainder of the Murtagh clan to school.

////*****//////

Two hours later and still no sign of his partner Roger made the decision to check on him. He pushed open the door and was surprised but also slightly concerned to find his partner fast asleep on the bed- shirtless but still wearing his jeans. He moved closer staying as quiet as possible- but his concern elevated when he caught sight of the pill bottle next to bed. Quietly he leant over and picked it up- sleeping tablets. He sighed, his partner never took pills for anything- especially to help him sleep. He needed to be wake able and easily alert and pills prevented that. He sighed again, his concern and fear escalated. He paused for a moment only now registering that his partner had still not stirred and the pill bottle seemed extremely light. He read the label and saw it had originally contained 50 pills- opening it up Roger counted ten in the bottom and his heart skipped a beat.

Martin! he shouted at his partner to rouse him. Riggs didnt stir. Riggs! Riggs man wake up! Murtagh shouted again, this time shaking the shoulder of his friend. Before he knew what had hit him a wild haired, wild eyed beast had him by the throat pinned to the bed staring down the barrel of a 9mm.

Jesus! Roger what are you trying to do to me?! a bemused Riggs asked trying to settle his now racing heartbeat as his head told his body that he was not in danger.

What am I trying to do to you? Roger replied, his voice trembling. I just nearly shit my pants! he told his now grinning partner.

Well why were you shaking me? Riggs asked as he replaced the safety on his side arm and sat back down on the bed.

To wake you up Roger replied sheepishly.

You told me to sleep! Riggs stated indignantly.

I didnt tell you to take pills though and their seemed to be a lot missing Roger replied quietly looking his partner square in the eye. Riggs paused for a moment before he started laughing- his whole body shaking with whatever had amused him. What? Roger asked, confused by his partners reaction.

Rog, have you ever known me to take a pill? he asked, his voice soft.

Well no, but. Roger replied gesturing towards the bottle on the table. Riggs picked the bottle open and looked at it handing it to his partner.

What name is on that? he asked quietly. Roger paused for a second the read it.

Oh was all the reply he could make after reading the name of his mother in law on the pill bottle. So you didnt take any of them? he asked though he already knew the answer.

No Roger, I didnt Riggs replied. Now Im awake I am going to get a shower, and he left the still recovering Murtagh sat on the bed allowing his heartbeat to settle to a normal rhythm.

End Chapter Twelve.

Please review!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Hi guys thank you to those that read the last chapter and especially to those that take that little extra time to review. There was a slight formatting error with the last chapter but I have sorted it for this update. Please please please keep reading and please review!!!

Chapter Thirteen

Roger sat waiting for his partner a slight element of guilt nibbling at this gut. Riggs came in a towel wrapped round his slim hips and his neck bent over as he vigorously dried his wild hair.

"I'm sorry man" Roger commented quietly.

"It's okay- not like I haven't given you reasons to doubt me before" Martin replied quietly. His eyes meeting those of his partner and expressing the truth behind his words. Roger smiled slightly.

"I don't doubt you Martin- I am just concerned that's all. Hell I don't know what I was thinking- maybe I wasn't thinking at all" he continued- determined that his friend would recognise the truth in his words and the trust that he felt for his partner. Riggs smiled at his friend.

"Come on, lets get detecting things" he instructed his partner, and Roger got to his feet to allow his friend to get dressed. This was going to be a long day.

////*****/////

Martin was ready less than ten minutes later and sat at the kitchen table with his partner drinking from a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"So? What now?" Roger asked his younger friend.

"Well I say we do some more digging see what information we can get on him- speak with Maloney" Riggs suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that? He is in jail" Roger commented.

"Ways and means Rog, ways and means!" Riggs replied with a wry grin.

/////*****///////

"I'm too old for this shit!" Roger Murtagh mumbled as he walked through the halls of the state penitentiary. "I have a wife, I got kids I need my pension" he continued walking besides his partner. Riggs grinned, more than used to his partner's rants and knowing full well that they were good natured and that his friend did not really mind their latest antics.

The two men continued walking for a few minutes before turning into the jail's interview room, awaiting the arrival of Maloney for their chat. Riggs sat down, this was important- this had to end. He had to find out what Steven was up to and finish it. Not just for his sake but for the Murtaghs' he didn't need his shit landed on their doorstep again. A mere five minutes since they arrived at the jail Maloney was lead into the room, his face still bruised and his arm encased in a plaster cast. He did a double take when he saw Riggs sat waiting for him.

"You? What the fuck do you want?" he asked the grinning cop.

"I want some information from you" Riggs replied, his posture nonchalant and his face relaxed- however his eyes displayed his steely determination to get what he wanted.

"Why the fuck would I help you? You broke my arm man!" the crook responded his face reflecting his confusion at the detective's audacity.

"Cos you don't want another a broken arm?" Riggs suggested. Maloney hesitated briefly.

"I think I like you man" he finally responded his face breaking out into a grin as he sat down opposite the detective. "What do you want?" he asked again, seriously.

"What do you know about Steven Kenny?" Riggs asked. His voice conveying his seriousness. Maloney sat back in his chair- his face thoughtful.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You give me everything that I need and I will speak to the DA about reducing your charges" Riggs told him and as he spoke Roger's eyebrows shot up on his face, but the older cop refrained from commenting.

"Really? You want this guy pretty bad then huh? So that's why you were starring at me the day you busted me? For him?" the criminal asked as the information registered in his mind. "So it's Kenny's fault I got lifted huh?" he asked.

"You could say that" Riggs replied, realising that this new information would make it acceptable for Maloney to spill without considering himself a snitch.

"What do you want to know?" Maloney replied.

"What's your business with Kenny?"

"He is one of my dealers, he pushes for me, and he runs a couple of girls"

"What else?" Riggs pushed.

"He has done a couple of hits for me before"

"Gun man for you?"

"Yeah- don't want the shit on me do I?"

"How did you meet him?"

"He was on my turf, my guys grabbed him but he impressed so I took him on" Maloney replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Ok, how long has he worked for you?"

"Just six months or so"

"What's his address?" Riggs asked, his eyes flashing with anger at the thought of Kenny having been in the city for months and him not knowing. Maloney reeled off the details of the address. "Thanks for your time" Riggs told the other man, and he meant it. The two detectives turned to leave.

"Yo Riggs" the criminal called the detective. Riggs turned round in response "Watch your back man, Kenny hates you and he has a grudge to bear- with me out the way he ain't being controlled" Maloney told Riggs, with a sincerity that shocked the cop. Riggs nodded and offered a slight grin to he criminal. The two cops then continued leaving armed with new information and new determination.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Come on three updates in a week after a year long hiatus is not bad!!! Thank you to those that have kept reading- and to those that are taking the time to review!!! Please keep the reviews coming as I really want to finish this story now and they inspire me to keep going!

Chapter Fourteen

The journey back to the Murtagh residence passed in silence as the two detectives were deep in their own thoughts. Murtagh's head was full of plans to protect his partner at all costs as the words of Maloney reverberated through his mindset. He knew that Riggs would be looking at ways to get away from the Murtaghs for in his warped mind he would consider that he was putting his friend's family at risk and their was no way that Riggs could live with that.

Riggs sat back in the passenger seat, he could not risk the Murtaghs getting hurt. Vicky was killed and took half of him with her- he could not stand that happening again. He loved the Murtaghs they were the closest thing to family that he had ever had and there was no chance in hell that he was going to let anything happen to them.

///*****/////

"Just in time for dinner boys!" Trish called as the two detectives came through the door. She hesitated at seeing their serious faces- but quickly kept serving the meal at noticing Martin pasting a grin on his face. "Can you set the table for me Martin?" she asked quietly. Riggs nodded and quickly set about his task. As soon as he had left the room Trish turned to her husband "What am I missing?" she asked without pause.

"A whole lot- I will tell you later" he told her quickly- willing to share the load with his ever faithful wife. She simply nodded at him, knowing that he would tell her everything that he could. She turned back to serving up the homemade pie, and shouted out to the kids that their meal was ready. In the blink of an eye the table was full of food and the air was full of chatter between the family group. Trish couldn't help but notice how quiet their houseguest was. She refrained from commenting realising that she didn't know what had occurred that afternoon- and not wanting to push their friend she merely continued the conversation with the kids and continued her meal. Roger had also noticed how quiet his partner was being- and it concerned him. He was terrified that Riggs would go it alone to protect Roger- and get hurt as a result. He sighed to himself he would be devastated if anything happened to his best friend.

The meal passed in the usual Murtagh's fashion- loudly and friendly. As soon as everyone had finished Martin got to his feet and started cleaning up the dishes.

"Leave it Martin- it is Nick and Carrie's turn to do the dishes" Trish told him, which caused groans to come from the two youngest children. Riggs chuckled to himself before putting the plates back down- not willing to interfere in family rules.

"You want a beer?" Roger asked his friend.

"Yeah sure- thanks" the younger man replied- moving away from the table over to the sofa.

"He is looking a bit better today. Still needs some weight on his bones but he has got better colour" Trish commented to her husband. Glad that at least physically their friend seemed to be doing better.

///****//////

"So what's the plan?" Roger asked his partner as he handed him a can of beer.

"Surveillance first- plan second" Riggs replied.

"Surveillance?" Roger questioned- not fully following.

"Yeah build a case. He need to make sure that he goes away for a very long time" Riggs replied before knocking back his can in one gulp.

////****/////

Riggs laid wide awake on the bed, his arm draped over his face his thoughts running at a million miles an hour. He knew what he had to do- he also knew that when he did it it was really going to piss his partner off- and a pissed off Roger was not a good thing. With a final sigh he sat up, reached for his t shirt before puling it over his head. He then got to his feet, put on a shirt over the top, reached for his gun, checked the clip before placing it in his holster. With only slight hesitation he grabbed a couple of spare clips and slipped out of the room- silently shutting the door behind him. He eased his way down the stairs intent on not making a sound. As he reached the bottom step he soundlessly gestured Sam to join him, and together they headed for the door.

End Chapter Fourteen

Please review!!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Please keep reviewing people really need the reviews to keep me going! Really hope you are enjoying this still, and thank you to those that keep reading and giving me feedback!

Chapter Fifteen

"Roger is going to kill us you know" Martin muttered to his faithful dog by his side. "I mean maybe not so much you, but definitely me" he continued, lighting a much needed cigarette as he walked, Sam trotting along by his side. The two strolled to the end of the street where Riggs pickup was awaiting them. Martin sighed as he unlocked the vehicle, knowing that Murtagh was going to be beyond annoyed at him- he would want to kill him himself- but he also knew that he was doing what he had to do. He could not bear to put his family at risk- and he sure as hell was not going to. Without a backward glance he stepped into the truck and shut the door. He knew what he had to do.

/******

"I am going to wring his scrawny neck!" Roger Murtagh yelled as he discovered his empty guest room. He rubbed his hands over his tired face, his concern for his partner increasing ten fold in his absence. Trish appeared by her husbands side upon hearing his raised voice.

"He's gone?" she asked, her own voice flat with worry.

"Yeah hes gone off on his own" Roger replied, his tone anything but resigned. He was going to find his partner, he was going to help him, he was going to keep him safe and then he was going to kill him.

"He has his reasons" Trisha muttered, knowing that Roger would not like it, but he would understand it.

"I know, and so do I" he replied, before giving her a brief hug and leaving the room.

/*****

Murphy looked up from his paperwork as he saw an extremely harassed looking Roger Murtagh walk into the squad room, his interest was further piqued at seeing the other man walking directly to the Captain.

"What has Riggs done now?" he asked the detective, knowing that only one person could make the seasoned cop so angry.

"He has gone it alone" Roger replied, Murphy looked up sharply, his shock displayed over his face.

"You mean he has gone already?" he asked, wishing that the youngest of the trio was not so impulsive and stubborn.

"Yeah he sloped off in the night" Murtagh replied, his tiredness and concern catching up with him and he slumped down into the chair.

"Dammit!" Murphy muttered, with the tone of someone that knew more than he was letting on.

"What is it?" the subordinate asked, his curiosity rising. Murphy didnt answer- he merely threw a file at the detective and awaited his reaction. "Oh shit" he whispered as he finished reading. He looked up and his eyes met those of his boss his own concern mirrored in the return gaze. "What do we do?"

"Apart from kill Riggs you mean? Take Wilcox with you and go to Riggs place, see if hes there. After that check everywhere else you can think of he might go. Report back after each place, we dont know if he knows how close you are. I am going to put an APB out on Riggs and his truck- its for his own safety!" Murphy continued before Murtagh could protest.

"Martin aint gonna like that" Murtagh commented.

"I dont give a rats what he likes at this moment in time- he wont like being dead much either so he can like it or lump it" Murtagh grinned slightly in response- glad to not be on his own in looking out for his partner and his friend.

/******

"So where do we start?" Lee Wilcox asked the senior detective as the two set off looking for the missing cop.

"His trailer first- if he aint there, there might be something that gives us a clue to where he actually is" Roger reasoned, missing his partners natural banter and wit as they travelled looking for him.

"Okay" the younger man replied. He knew how close the two detectives were, and he could also understand how worried Roger must be. "We will find him you know?" he commented hoping to at least ease the man slightly.

"I know, its just whether he will be alive when we do" Murtagh replied- his comment reducing the ability for further conversation. Wilcox sighed silently and continued driving, not fully sure what else to say.

/******

The journey to Riggs trailer seemed to take forever yet in reality was only a matter of twenty minutes. As soon as they arrived at the location Murtagh felt his stomach churn, all of his instincts told him that something was very very wrong. The two men stepped out of the car and Roger instantly noticed Martins truck parked a short distance away. He paused and drew his gun, all of his intuition screaming at him. Wilcox didnt say a word, he trusted Murtagh and drew his own weapon. The two detectives eased there way along the building line to the front door of their friends trailer. Murtaghs heart sank when he saw the door wide open. His experience allowed him to continue without the worry affecting his judgement. A soft whining drew his attention into the lounge area of the small living space, tears sprang to his eyes at the sight of Sam laid on his side, blood covering his soft fur. The two men entered the area and after checking that all the rooms were clear Murtagh went and tended to the injured dog. As he looked closely he found a small bullet wound to the shoulder of his friends animal. Wilcox appeared beside him his cell already out, summoning assistance for the wounded dog. Once he had completed his call, he further gained Rogers attention, as the older man looked up he gestured him to one side.

"Theres something else that you need to see" he told the detective quietly. Rogers heart sank further as he knew it was nothing good. He followed the younger man further into the trailer and pointed out an area of the wall. Roger gasped at seeing a pattern of bullet holes, and a blood splatter over the wall. He also saw the blood splattered LAPD badge of Sergeant Martin Riggs.

"God Riggs!" Roger muttered under his breath as he fought to get control of his rising emotions.

End Chapter Fifteen.

Please review!


End file.
